Hyuuga Clan Act One
by Master Poet
Summary: What is it a samurai wishes for? Love? Honor? One warrior will have to choose between the love of a woman and the cold lonelyness of honor. A samurai and a princess, will it be true?
1. Chapter 1

The Hyuuga Clan Act 1

I appologize for any errors in here..my mind isn't within its right state at the moment, but I continued writing.

Neji and Hinata as well as anything Naruto contained in the story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The characters featured belong to the respective creator and they are featured for purely entertainment purposes.

Neji:You don't even have a mind...do you?

Master Poet: No, not really.

Hinata:Be nice. Neji-nii-san.

Neji: -glares at Hinata- Yes, mistress.

Neji: NejiHina...eh..you have to admit, I even think it's a cute couple... oh I must be losing it.

Hinata:-Blushes-

Master Poet: Nothing to see her folks, Neji and Hinata are having a boyfriend-girlfriend moment.

Let the story begin.

The early morning sun rose,Another day of death and destruction plaguing Japan. The worst part,The Hyuuga clan, torn between their allies,The Asai and the Kobayakawa.

Both clans asking for the Hyuuga's aid against the other,for years,Lord Hiashi Hyuuga hath been trying to mediate a solution to bring peace between the two,but every meeting,

Lords Asai and Kobayakawa would always fight.

Finally culminating into a battle at Bizen Lake,The Hyuuga clan's Generals and Troops arrived as a peace keeping army.

Hiashi himself arrived to command the army,sending messengers to both sides ordering a cease fire for both sides,However both sides refused.

Hiashi,sitting atop his beautiful black steed,'Night Shade'. Was a sight of respect and leadership for his men.

"If this tension rises any higher,both sides will soon open fire.." Hiashi said to his brother,Hizashi.

"I agree,my lord." Hizashi replied.

"Cavalry! Mount up!" Hiashi turned and yelled out.

Light infantry troops started lining up the steeds,fierce,white coated,lightly armoured. Just the epitome of a battle horse.

A young lieutenant,mounted his horse just as other riders had in his unit,a vassal brought his tri-bladed spear,with three separated blades that made up the tip.

The tip its self,then a gap seperating the two other blades,designed to rip and wrend flesh.

He reached down and took hold of the pole,with a pop and snapping of his laquer armour,it give him an air of superiority above the common mounted trooper.

He held his helmet under his left arm as he examined the blade of his tri-spear.

He then casually looked up to see his lord's daughter walking down the line of cavalry troops,whom then stopped when she reached his.

"Neji nii-san? Is that you?" She said quietly,which caused him to strain his ears to listen to her.

"Yes,What is it you wish,Lady Hinata?" Neji said as he put on his gloves,getting ready to attach the armour to his hands.

"I..I came to wish you luck,you know,I..If the worst case scenario happens,your unit will take the full responsibility of scattering the front lines."

Hinata said quietly,once again.

"I know,if that happens..I might not come back alive,something my lord Hiashi might enjoy." He said grimly,as he began attaching the armour pieces to his gloves.

"Careful..Neji Nii-san,you might get in trouble if you say that openly..." Hinata pointed out.

Neji then slid his long beautiful hair down the back of his armour,as he put his kabuto* on.

-Kabuto=Not the charachter but the Samurai helmet-

"P-Please come back alive,you're my mentor and friend." Hinata said,in a voice that touched even Neji's cold soul and warmed it.

"I can't make any promises,but I can try and make it back." Neji said,smirking.

"Its all as fate decides,and I shall entrust myself to the fates." Neji said,not even believing it himself.

Just then,the sounds of muskets and cannons rang out.

"Blast it!" Hiashi yelled.

"First squad~descend upon the Kobayakawa front lines! Second squad! Descend upon the Asai front lines! Cavalry,you will divide up as needed to charge both sides. Now March!" Hiashi ordered as his horse started rear from the bursts of musket and cannonry.

Hinata hurried herself to safety within the Main Camp,while she watched Neji's unit's horses rear up and charge out right.

* * *

"Blasted fools,this war is meaningless." Neji thought as his small unit rode toward Asai front-lines.

He held out his hand to signal his unit to slow to a stop,as they slowed,they climbed off their steeds. Keeping quiet,They looked down from a cliff they were perched on. They looked down seeing men in variations of light blue soldier's armour up to the unmistakable Samurai's armour.

Neji looked to see several commanding officers giving orders to the army.

"There's Yashisune Kawai,he's commanding this little wing of an army." Neji pointed out to an officer that seemed to be no more than a Lieutenant.

One of his troops,a private pointed to the baracade,"Shouldn't we blow that blockade down to let our troops in?" He asked.

"No,We'll wait for when the time is right." Neji said,showing the inklings of a plan.

Neji turned to the unit's engineer,"Do you still have those small kegs of gunpowder?" He said to the older looking soldier.

He understood immediately and turned to retrieve the barrels from his horse. Neji then looked at the cliff side they were perched on,it was fairly high enough for his plan. Neji grabbed his bow and then took out a small musket cartridge,he turned to the engineer who handed him the barrel.

Neji opened the top of the barrel,and added a little bit more gunpowder to the cartridge.

Neji Then secured it to the arrow,he then pulled out an object that looked like a bundle of a horse's tail -For lack of a better word- hair.

He slipped the makeshift wick into the cartridge and lit it using nearby rocks to create a spark. He then let the arrow fly into the other cliff,which,when it detonated caused a landslide and crushed the entire section of the army. The only thing left was debris like spears poking through the rocks..flags, broken pieces of armour.

"Great job, Neji-sama!" One trooper exclaimed.

*************************************

A messenger ran up and bowed to Hiashi, kneeling, his head down he reported. "My lord. The Asai right flank has been decimated by a rock slide!"

"Good! Good!" Hiashi said with a happiness unlike him.

Another messenger quickly ran up and bowed. "My Lord! The Kobayakawa center has been destroyed by flood, reports are, it was caused by cavalry squad two."

Hiashi laughed. "The battle is ours for the taking!"

Meanwhile, within the Kobayakawa camp, The aging Hideaki Kobayakawa looked with horror at the remains of his center...nothing left but wet ground, floating corpses and the stench of death. "We've underestimated the enemy's power... Withdraw!" At this, Hideaki held up his Katana and reared his Soft-white steed back.

Both the Asai and the Hyuuga noticed the Kobayakawa pulling back from the fight.

Hiashi sitting atop his horse, looked out at the death around him.... he rode his horse out to the middle of the battlefield.. sure enough. The Kobyakawa were withdrawing.. The Asai were working to clear up their right flank and make it defencible..The battle was over....Victory for the Asai/ Hyuuga. Defeat only for the Kobayakawa.

Hiashi didn't consider it a victory, he used under-handed tricks to force both sides heavy casualties.

He could only sigh and rear his horse for the ride back to the camp. He let the horse slowly walk, _No hurry_ he thought.

When he did finally make it back to camp.. he looked across the grounds. Near the temporary stables. Neji stood talking with Hinata..

Strangely enough, Hiashi noticed that whenever Neji was around, she would lower her head and tremble slightly.

Hiashi dismissed this as just it being Neji's look, he had the look of a warrior and an air of wise confidence...He was rarely without his armor, sometimes Hiashi mused whether or not Neji slept in it as well. Hiashi did well to eat his food alongside his soldiers.. he did it because it was a morale boost for his men. It made them think he was just like them.. except smarter. Later when he was walking the grounds of his camp, he found a group of soldiers at a campfire. Talking..laughing...from his unseen position, he seen his daughter...Hinata was sitting right beside Neji, nay, not sitting. Leaning against him. Hiashi looked twice, his eyes failed him once, she was sitting beside him talking with the troops.

Hiashi started sneaking closer, he heard their talk. "So, Lady Hinata. This is 'Pistol'," He gestured to young man with a one-shot pistol at his side. "He has the temper of one too, one word and kaboom!" he said laughing slightly. "Not funny." 'Pistol' said.

"This is 'Haze', he's our little smoke expert." He gestured to an older man whom only looked away slightly from a scroll he was busy painting on.

"That's Kakitake. We call him 'old man'." He gestures to literally an old man with a snow white beard, looking down at a boul of his stew he was cooking on the campfire.

"He's our cook." Neji continued.

"And this is our engineer, Yukitake Okita.." He gestures toward an obviously battle experienced soldier idea ling new defenses for the Hyuuga to create.

Hinata smiled slightly, even Neji had to admit she was cute when she was happy.

It warmed his heart again..."How long...before this bliss ends?" Neji thought....he smiled... He hoped, Never.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyuuga Clan Act 2

-Author sits watching Neji try to wake the fainted Hinata-

....

....

....

....

Hinata: Oh....my head...

Neji: Gah!! You're awake!! Thank goodness.

Hinata: You were worried about me?

Neji:Uhm...well...yeah...

Hinata: That's so sweet...

Neji: -backs away-

Hinata stands and starts walking toward Neji, but he turns and runs. Then Hinata runs after him.

Master Poet: Err....thats just not right... Anywho...On to the story before I go off to capture them again..

The next morning....Hinata realized she had awoke late. Her head was swimming from the dizziness of sudden waking.

She was covered with something...she looked and it was Neji's kimono. Nearby sat Neji, still asleep yet he was sitting upright with his legs crossed, His neck down.

Hinata quietly moved the kimono off of her,Neji as well as 'Pistol', 'Old man', 'Haze' and Yukitake, stirred from sleep.

Neji looked up in disbelief at seeing Hinata. "My lady, I thought you would've awoken hours before us and move to your quarters...Why did you stay here?" he asked incredulously.

"Uhm....I..I was tired and I guess I slept the whole night and half the morning here...sorry.." Hinata said holding her head down in shame..

"Now, now child, no need to appologize to us grunts." 'Old man' said.

"Yeah, you let us do the work.. even if you don't apologize for something...its alright, we're devoted to our lord's and lady's safety." Said the brash, young 'Pistol'.

A messenger ran by with terror in his eyes, he stopped as he seen Hinata.. he kneeled down and began to speak. "Report! Lord Hiashi has been murdered! An enemy ninja was sighted by camp guards!"

'Old man' looked down as he kindled his fires again..as he did so...he gazed into the flames...

'Pistol' looked for lost..he sat back looking at the sky..silent.

Hinata had the expression of true terror creasing her face...the horrored look even horrified Neji...

"As a result, You, Lady Hinata are the Lord and Lady of the Hyuuga." The messenger added...his eyes even displayed grief.

Neji, standing at the time, knelt beside Hinata and patted her back. He sat beside her..and to his surprise, Hinata hugged him tightly, crying. He patted her back and let her cry.

After nearly thirty minutes of crying...She sat up in front of Neji...The messenger left to report his terrible news elsewhere..

'Old man' looked up from gazing at his fire..."Child," He began, he always seemed to call Hinata that, though sometimes scolded for it..Hinata didn't mind it..to her, 'Old man' was like a grandfather to her now.

"Are you alright?...I could cook some of my special soup..it could take the sting of grief from you..it always has for me." he continued.

"If....If...If...you don't care to.." She said, in a heartbroken voice..a voice that caused everyone heartbreak.

'Haze' sat silent, unaffected by the news...

Hinata sat, gazing into the flames of the newly kindled fire..just as 'Old man' did before. Before her, stood Neji..he was speaking to one of the regular foot soldiers.

The soldier saluted and walked off toward the inner camp..Neji turned to Hinata and whispered in her ear,"Lady Hinata, the retainers formerly under Lord Hiashi, are requesting an audience with you."

She only nodded and let Neji help her up..she walked wearily toward the inner camp..her head was still swimming over the news of her father's death.

As Hinata walked beside Neji into the inner camp gate, the soldiers bowed as they passed. The retainers were all seated on either side of them..behind them stood their attendants.

Hinata took her father's seat and gazed out...Neji took a guarding position behind her seat. An older retainer..a man in his sixties bowed his head in a customary request to speak.

"Y-yes..?" Hinata asked. "My Lady, with all due respect...you must decide the position of the retainers as well as who will lead your bodyguard unit...." He continued speaking..Neji took this opportunity to tell Hinata the retainer's name. "Junkei Tsutsui, age sixty-seven..your father's strategist."

"Uhm..Junkei...you can be strategist again...the rest can be just as my father had assigned them...except, Neji Hyuuga, I assign you as my bodyguard." Hinata said, growing more comfortable talking.

Junkei bowed his head, as did Neji. "Thank you..My lady." They said in unison.

Another, younger officer immediately spoke up. "My lady, what of our current campaign of peace here in Bizen?"

Neji whispered again, "Mokura Inaba, age twenty-seven, in charge of camp defenses."

"I've....I've thought it over...I think we should return to Owari....that...Nobunaga is untrustworthy at being there...all alone." Hinata said, tears still stung her eyes..though she held them back.

"I...I guess we should start packing up the camp." She half ordered and half asked.

Neji placed a hand on her shoulder and then looked up. "Mokura, Junkei, Daneamon, Ittetsu, Manpukomaru, Hisamasa, Yasumasa."

Several retainers of a wide variety of ages stood up...from young to middle aged to senior.

"Now Hinata, this is when you give the order to pack-up." Neji whispered.

"O...Okay.." She whispered, "Officers...lets pack-up...we must move before word of my father's death spreads...Owari would be easy to take if we're not there."

"Yes! My Lady!" They yelled in unison.

"Come, My Lady..we must prepare for our journey ahead." Neji said as he led her off toward the stables. Just before reaching the stables, an explosion hit the main camp gate and blew it open.

"My Lady. Find some place safe." Neji said calmly as he drew his sword and walked toward the remains of the gate.

Battle cries were yelled as the smoke cleared and Samurai of the Azai charged through slaughtering the Hyuuga soldiers. "Ha! They're not so tough!" Yelled some. "Kill all of the scum!" Yelled the leader of the group.

Before their eyes, a line bisected the leader and he split into two sides and blood exploded everywhere.. just as the blood mist cleared, A Samurai in white armour calmly walked toward them.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Yelled one veteran warrior of the group. "Ha..you aren't even worth the dirt under my feet." He said amusedly.

"Wha'd you say? Do you want to die!?" The warrior yelled again. "Come get me, scum...all of you.." The Samurai in White replied.

As if on cue they all charged. "Too slow." Said the warrior in White. He disappeared in a blinding flash of light and appeared behind the band of warriors who stopped dead. Their bodies fell as if the wind itself knocked them over.

Hinata peered out from her hiding place near the stables. -Behind a barrel- "Neji-Nii-san....his skill is very frightening..." She thought and cringed at the sight of the men he killed.

Neji turned and looked, his arm went to the sky and the slashed down, then side-ways. He made a hand sign. "May your souls find peace." He said aloud. As he turned he flicked the blood from his sword and sheathed it. He looked over to a near-by astonished group of soldiers and yelled. "Someone bury these bodies, and get a crew to fix that gate."

"Hai! Lord Neji." They said in unison.

Hinata crawled out from her hiding place and walked to Neji who stood looking at the damage and casualties. "Your orders?" Neji said casually as he didn't even look to see her.

Neji turned his head and out of thin air an oversized cannon ball flew at him and crushed him under it. Hinata turned her head and saw an unfamiliar Kunoichi sitting on a comically over-sized cannon, leaning against it was a ninja dressed in orange. The kunoichi waved, '' Sorry, we wanted to get your attention, not crush somebody." She glared down at the ninja in orange, "Naruto-kun, you put too much gunpowder in the barrel." She scolded.

"You told me to Tenten-chan..." He replied.

Beside Hinata, Neji jumped up with the boulder balanced on his head. "WHAT MORONS LOOKING FOR WORK TRIES TO KILL THEIR POTENTIAL EMPLOYER!!!???" He roared pointing at the boulder on his head.

"Um...you've got a little something right here.." The kunoichi said pointing to the top of her head.

"I BLOODY WELL KNOW THAT!!" Neji Roared his reply. "Now, now, Neji-nii-san. Calm down, it was an accident." Hinata said patting his shoulder.

"Yes...Lady Hinata." He said, still seething in anger. "Anyway, I'm guessing you both are ronin, correct?" Neji asked.

"Yeah..We saw this camp so we thought we could find some work here or something." Said Naruto.

"Well, Lady Hinata, do you wish to hire these ronin?" Neji turned to Hinata whom only nodded.

Their forms flickered and they appeared kneeling in-front of Hinata. "You have our gratitude, Lady Hinata." They said in unison.

...

...

...

It took nearly half the day to disassemble the camp, The ninja helped and so did Neji..Lady Hinata was told just to sit in her comfortable little cart..the cart itself was boxy and had perforated windows to see out, it was plush on the inside. Every pillow imaginable seemed inside. Anywho... They finally set out..everyone on a horse or on foot back to Owari, Their journey will be a treacherous one..many bandits roam the roads and back country of Japan...the same roads and back country they will travel.

---- A/N: Hmm...Don't mind if something may not make sense, I wrote half of this while I stayed up till' Five in the morning.---

Read and Review if you wish.


	3. Chapter 3

Hyuuga Clan: Act Three.

Master Poet: Hm...Isn't this just the sweetest sight?

( Hinata and Neji are sitting, watching a sunset whilst having a picnic in a field of wildflowers.)

Master Poet:-sneezes- If only...my allergies weren't so active...

Neji: I had always thought you liked that buffoon, Naruto.

Hinata: Not always...I only look at you, now..

(Master poet lowers his glasses and sees them kiss)

Master Poet: Uhh...before anything more happens, you'd better get to the story.

Master Poet, Neji, Hinata: Let the story begin!

(Naruto and Tenten watches this)

Naruto: Aren't they cousins?

Tenten: Yes, but I think its cute.

(Naruto looks at her and pulls out a barf bag and starts throwing up)

The low morning sun rose..The Land of The Rising Sun was just beginning to wake, its inhabitants stirring to go about their daily lives.

In the morning mist marched thousands of Hyuuga Clan troops. Their flags, what little they could, swayed and flapped in the morning wind.

Dressed in full battle armour, Neji sat atop his horse which led just in front of Hinata's carriage. The two ninja were slightly distracted by their own conversation..which caused the orange ninja, Naruto to trip and fall into a small hole in the ground. The ninja dressed in the pink Tai-chi top and loose ninja pants,Tenten, giggled and helped him up.. His face was redder than a cherry when he arose to his feet. "Carrier bird..." Mumbled Neji as a small bird landed on his finger, he nimbly detached the message and read it.

"大降り寄り付く; 寄りつく; 寄付く"

( Storm Approaching)

"What is it?" Asked Naruto. "A storm is approaching Owari..." Neji said as he returned a reply and sent the bird off. As if on cue, a down pour suddenly drenched everyone that lasted only a few seconds before instantly ceasing.

"Keep marching!" Yelled Neji, though unhappily.

"Well, at least this makes a rifle barrage by bandits or an opposing faction impossible.." Thought the pink ninja, Tenten.

Then it dawned on her.. "Hold up!" She yelled.. "Let me work my magic.." She continued. "Okay you scum, come out! Ninpo!" She said as several ninja became visible from the trees and grass.

"Oh Naruto-kun..." She said cutely. "I got em'." He replied as he ran towards them, bearing a tanto.. "A Tanto!?" Nearly everyone except for Tenten yelled.

One ninja quickly slashed toward Naruto's gut, but he ducked the slash and slit the throat.. the second threw a ninja star.. Naruto caught it and threw it back. The surprised ninja didn't move..blood poured from his heart and he quickly died. The third, and by far the smartest escaped in the cover of a smoke bomb. "Damn... didn't get him." Naruto said as he sheathed the knife-like sword.

"You fool! He'll go and report everything to his masters!" Neji yelled. "Now, now, Calm down, Lord Hyuuga... there's more than one way to skin a sorry ninja like that.." Tenten said. She threw a pebble at a tree and an explosion went off sending a smoke plume into the sky as well as the ring of a painful but somehow humorous scream. "Shall we continue?" She said with an obviously painted on adorable smile.

Neji grumbled a little and once again the army set off back for the homeland, As they marched into a village, all was desolate.. not a soul around. All was quiet except for the loud squawks of crows.

As they marched into the village square, a horrid sight greeted them. Hundreds of bodies lie motionless, dead. Blood soaks the ground, as crows peck at the remains.

"What a surprise, another battlefield in the Warring States era..." Tenten said as she inspected the bodies. "Naruto-Kun," She called, "Are there any survivors?" She continued.

Lightning shoots across the sky, followed by thunder. "Well, at least we've got shelter.." Neji said, anticipating a down pour.

Somewhere in Owari.

"Mistress Rose...can you handle a master Samurai like Neji?" Said the melodic voice of Nobunaga Oda.

She giggled slightly as she looks at his portrait. "He's cute...I don't think I have a problem.." She said sweetly.

"Good....Kill him before he reaches Owari, and if it is possible, kill that wench Hinata.." Nobunaga said as he sipped sake from a small finger bowl.

She frowned, "Do I really have to kill Neji?" She whined.

"On second thought, you can do whatever you wish with him.." Nobunaga said, feeling quite generous.

"Yay!" She cheered. Her Kimono flutters about with her gleeful dancing.

"Now go..." He said quietly and bowed his head. "Yes master! I'll get right on it!" She cheerfully declared and disappeared in a flash of crimson red.

Back at the temporary Hyuuga camp.

"We're lost, aren't we..?" Tenten asked Neji as he pours over a map of Japan. "No, no, We should be here..but no...we're near a mountain...we're here, somewhere in Saika I think..." Neji said.

"You think..?" Hinata asked sitting by the central pit fire. "Old man" casually looked up from his boiling pot, "I know its a bit late, child, but the stew is ready.." He said quietly.

"Thankyou, "Old man"." She mumbled as he handed her a bowl of the gourmet looking stew. "Its no problem, child." He said and laughed abit before coughing.

"So, wait, wait. We're in Saika? The land of the renegades!?" Naruto yelled.

The loud report of a cannon went off and burst through the wall of the hovel, was a cannon ball.

Neji, Tenten and Naruto took up arms and ran outside. "Hell! The damned Saika Renegades have attacked!" Neji cursed and unsheathed his blade.

A rogue in a trenchcoat ran by with a musket in hand. He looked at Neji and stopped dead, "Uh-oh, Looks like I stumbled on one of those armies.." He said.

"Oh well, Love's immortal, too bad you aren't." He said as he raised his black barreled, golden decorated musket.

He give it a slight flick and a sharp, sword bayonet slung out. At this, Neji slid his sheathed sword through his cloth belt and crouched low with his hand near the hilt of his katana.

"He's using the Iai stance?" Tenten asked, looking at Neji as if he was a fool. "The Iai stance?" Hinata said quietly from behind Tenten and Naruto.

"Yeah, The Iai stance is meant to draw power from the single act of drawing one's blade...a single slash could clean cut bone..or worse, if its possible." Naruto explained.

"In the name of Honor, I strike... In the name of Love, I defend...In the name of Loyalty..I kill." He said in his mind. His eyes closed, he smiled as if in harmony.

"Heh, sorry pal, your sword tricks ain't gonna work on me.. I've seen it all..You haven't heard of me, have ya?" He asked.

Neji glared through narrow eyes, "Its customary to give one's own name first..I am Neji Hyuuga.. The White Flash."

The rogue scoffed. "I'm the number one ladies' man in Japan, and mercenary of over a hundred battles. Magoichi Saika!" He said as he slung his musket over his shoulder and grinned

" You are nothing compared to me, The fates are behind me..so it is inevitable that I shall win.." Neji said in a formal tone.

"Hah..are you kidding me with that?" Magoichi scoffed and pointed his rifle again.

"Whether or not Lord Hyuuga knows this, Magoichi has a temporary advantage..he's got a ranged weapon, but if Neji gets up close.. Neji has a slight advantage, but an advantage nonetheless." Tenten explained.

"Yeah, this one could actually go either way.." Naruto agreed.

"I learned this at Sekigahara, Its called, "Kaze no Koe" Divine wind." Neji said and his form flickered but stood none the less, "Bah..." Magoichi said and fired a pellet shot that splattered through Neji without so much as scathing him. "What?" Magoichi said in a surprised tone. The form faded into the wind. The sliding of sandals across the ground was heard behind Magoichi. He turned quickly and Neji quickly slid around and faced him.

"What was that?" Magoichi said and kept firing. Yet every shot was ducked, deflected or missed. They both ran forward and locked sword to bayonet, Neji keeping a stoic unmoving expression, Magoichi keeping his grin. Neji kicked his leg high and shrugged off the deadlock causing them both to twirl. Magoichi struck first with a bayonet swing, Neji jumped and kicked hitting Magoichi in the shoulder. They both backed off, with Magoichi in pain. Neji charged at Magoichi but Magoichi went first and swung down causing Neji to bring his sword up, failing to see Magoichi's foot coming from the side wasn't as bad, because Neji had the reflexes to grab his foot. Then Neji swung himself under and behind Magoichi and pointed his sword square on Magoichi's back. "Its over, rogue.. make one move and you are dead."

"So, I guess my fate's with that epitome of beauty.." Magoichi pointed at Hinata, whom blushed at the compliment.

Neji poked the sword into Magoichi's back at the comment. "Ow! Hey! That thing's sharp ya know!"

" I know that.. even if you were trying to be polite, that is no way to address the lord and lady of the Hyuuga clan." Neji explained.

"Now, now, Neji-nii-san, I detest the act of killing..." Hinata said whilst waving off Magoichi's comment. "As you will, Milady." Neji replied.

"Just release the poor man, I'm sure he has better businees to attend to.." Tenten said.

"Personally, I don't care either way." Naruto added. "Oh who cares! Either kill him, let him go, or let me kill him!" 'Pistol' added in a hot headed tone.

"Calm yourself, fool. A life saved may prove useful." "Old man" added also. 'Haze' remained silent, only giving a cursory glance at Magoichi and returning to his scrolls.

The engineer just sat to the side observing, not adding any comments if he had any to say.

"So, whats the verdict oh great lord Hyuuga?" Magoichi asked sarcastically.

...

...

...

...

...

...

A few seconds later, Magoichi's in a cannon. Favored by Tenten for its size. KABOOOOMMM!!!! And everyone sees a shooting star fly into the sky and over the mountains untill it falls out of sight.

"Now we can resume our march..." Neji said whilst sheathing his sword. And they did just that, moving on from the small village in Saika to Owari..

---A/N: Do you guys hate me? I know I one-upped my last failure of a story by a mile and more, and that wasn't enough.. sheesh.. tough crowd... Oh well, if you have any advice, ideas for characters, blah, blah, blah...stuff like that, praise or hate...? It doesn't matter, I like all kinds of criticism...---- Oh and one more thing, I'd like to honor BritBrat wolf for her aid. And help.---- I think I'll add a character for her... Hmm..---


	4. Chapter 4

Hyuuga Clan Act: Four.

By Master Poet

(Neji and Hinata are running from a very angry Hiashi)

Neji:ALL I DID WAS ASK HIM IF WE COULD GET MARRIED!!

Hinata: Maybe that angered him..?

(Then out of nowhere, Hiashi falls in a hole and Tenten as well as Naruto pop up from a bush)

Tenten:(Hi-fives Naruto) It worked!

Naruto: Yep!

Neji: What the hell...

Hinata: Agreed.

(Neji goes to hands and knees and crawls to the hole)

Neji:Are you alright?

Hiashi:When I get up there!! I'll -Bleep, bleeeeeep bleep bleepity bleep bleep- You with a -bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-!!!

(Naruto looks in a dictionary)

Naruto:Can he even mention such horrible words and things..

Tenten: I dunno...

Neji sneezed as the rain drenched him along with the rest of the army. "Someone must be talking about me.." He mumbled as they kept going.

"Ugh...how long has it been since we left Bizen?" Naruto said, trudging alongside Tenten.

"It has been two days. It'll be one more day before we reach Owari..and half of the same day to reach the capital." Neji replied, his horse snorting in contempt for the rain.

"I hope Nobunaga didn't go crazy with power..." Neji said in contempt for the nicknamed, "Fool of Owari".

At the capitol, it is as Neji fears.. Nobunaga has seized power in Owari. While sitting and sipping sake he sneezed.

He groaned. "I must be catching cold.."

"You must take better care of yourself..Demon King." Said a voice that could melt the soul.

"Ah..Noh, so you decided to join us in the common room..?"

And enter his beautiful, but deadly wife Noh. She walked in from a shadowed hall. Wearing a very revealing and small kimono, she was an eye-catcher for anyone in the room. Yet somehow Nobunaga could avoid staring and merely smirk as others were entranced by her beauty.

Just as Nobunaga smirked, a young man clad in Samurai armour walked in in a huff. He bowed on one knee as he walked up to Nobunaga. "My lord! Scouts report Lord Hyuuga's army is but a day from Owari!"

"Damn him....so the assassin hasn't found them yet..and Magoichi didn't rid us of him...prepare the defenses." Nobunaga said with slight rage.

"But, Lord Nobunaga..Lord Hyuuga is two-times the strategist and warrior you are..he'll destroy us without even thinking!" Noh said, surprisingly going against Nobunaga.

"Noh..do you not believe in the Demon King..? This is merely a test...to see if I am the rightful ruler of this land.." Nobunaga said and let out a laugh.

"Tadatsugu..why are you still here? Prepare the defenses as Lord Nobunaga commanded!" Noh snapped at the bowing Samurai.

He paused for a moment.."Yes, My lord!" He arose and walked out quickly.

But Nobunaga underestimated Rose...she sneezed and nearly gave away her position just behind a tree observing them.

_I had better not make a mistake like that again. _She thought.

She dared a look again..."Mm...Neji looks even cuter in person..." she said and giggled to herself as she followed the army using the surroundings to hide herself.

She blured again and this time hid behind a rock even closer to the army.

Unbeknown to her, Hinata saw her shadow blur.

_What could that woman be doing..she was just in the forest..now she's behind that rock.._

She thought about trying to alert Neji or the others.

But as they rode on down the path, everyone failed to notice the unknown woman.

Hinata gradually saw her less and less as the capital became within sight. Before the army entered the gate of the capital Hinata stepped from her carriage, and Neji stepped off his horse and walked beside her.

As the entire army filed through the gate and entered the city, within seconds the gates closed and an army stood perched along the walls. And before them stood Nobunaga Oda. His gaze locked on Neji and Hinata.

Neji whispered. "My lady..when I say 'Now' you jump and I'll do the rest..." Hinata nodded ever so slightly. The ninja slipped closer to Neji and Hinata from behind, and Neji whispered the plan to them. Without Nobunaga noticing.

The soldiers on the walls surrounding primed muskets and aimed down at the army. Nobunaga laughed. "Would you rather surrender and be imprisoned..or die by my riflemen?"

Neji laughed as well. "Nobunaga.. the title, "Fool of Owari" fits you well..as the nephew of lord Hiashi, I am a gifted strategist as well...Now!" Hinata jumped and Naruto jumped her from behind and took her in his arms and leaped to the top of near-by houses. As the plan went into motion the soldiers panicked and fired and slaughtered the army below..

When the smoke cleared.. only a single warrior remained. Neji. His sword drawn and bullets lay around him in halves. Just behind him lay a barrel riddled with bullets. And Tenten stands beside Naruto.

"You lost, Nobunaga." Neji said before sheathing his sword and leaping to the house roof and along with the others, leaping over the soldier's heads and to the ground below.

Just before jumping, Tenten turned and winked at Nobunaga, "Sorry! Better luck next time." She leaped over and pursued the others.

Nobunaga, his eyes twitching in frustration. "I do not believe it...we had them...and we only slaughtered a group of meaningless soldiers.." Noh approached him from behind.

"I have more bad news, Lord Nobunaga..." Noh looked out at the hundreds of dead bodies. "My, my...such wondrous destruction..but I do not see the Hyuugas among them..."

Nobunaga looked back at Noh.. "They escaped..what is the bad news?" Nobunaga said, dreading the news.

"Lords Azai, Uesugi, and Takeda have formed an alliance...and they have sent a warning...if we..expand our rule, they will declare war on us..." Noh reported in an unusually dreary tone.

Nobunaga began to think..."That leaves few options for allies...The Iga..Hojo..Date..Tokugawa...and the Imagawa already wish us death for usurping Hiashi."

Nobunaga turned and walked back to the fortress, Noh in tow. Leaving the peasants to clean up the bodies.

By nightfall, Neji, Hinata and the ninja made camp in the woods near an Oda controlled village. Just outside the capital.

Neji sat on a -what was left of it- tree that he'd cut down himself to make a meager shelter. The ninja set up their own little tent.

Within minutes..they'd made a camp site. A fire in the middle, some fresh meat cooking..And yet, Neji found it funny.

"What is there to laugh about, Lord Neji?" Tenten asked from her side of the fire. "One day, Hinata and I are on top of the world..next, we're no higher on the status chain than a peasant."

Hinata started to laugh..and so did Naruto. Tenten didn't find it one bit funny. "I don't get it..this isn't funny.." She mumbled.

Neji started to think. _You have to admit..being of little importance anymore has a certain peace. _

Hinata looked at Neji. "How will we...affirm Lord Hiashi's dream of a Hyuuga Japan?"

"What ever we do...we need currency....we have no currency as it is..." Neji said, whilst in deep thought.

Hinata began to think. "We...could construct tea shop in the next village...I was..raised to be a good wife to another Hyuuga clansman..so I know how to make excellent tea..."

" That's a great idea.." Neji said.

Neji waited for a sample of Hinata's tea.. and after nearly an hour, It was done. He took a sip..his eyes widened. "Lady Hinata...this is...amazing..its the best I have ever tasted..."

Hinata blushed. " Thank you, Neji-kun..." "Well...at dawn we'll find a lot in the next village to affirm Lady Hinata's idea." Neji said.

A/N I forgot to describe Naruto's clothes. Just imagine an Orange Kimono with a gray-ish black under-kimono.

At this point, I'm kinda stuck as to where the story should go..does anyone have an idea? Help.


End file.
